city_of_alterfandomcom-20200213-history
Travis Cooledge
Travis Cooledge was one of the leaders of the Red Ants along with his sister Taylor. After a series of humiliating and painful events initiated by his former "girlfriend" Kate Bloom, Travis was taken by Harrison Root, tortured for information, and executed. Biography Background Travis Alan Cooledge was born in Alter along with his twin sister, born to Ronald and Debra Cooledge, who led the notorious gang known as the Red Ants. Travis grew up fairly privileged and wealthy, and would often abuse his status to hurt other children. When he was 7, his parents were killed by a government strike team and he ended up on the run with his sister under the watch of their uncle Reginald. Reginald watched over them for nearly two decades, maintaining the Red Ants and bringing them back to power. He refused to allow the twins any form of control, which led to discontent among both of them. When Quinn Hayes threw the criminal underworld into chaos, Taylor capitalized on the situation and betrayed her uncle, delivering him to Hayes. Travis remained unaware of the situation, but was elevated to the position of gang leader along with his sister. Quickly, Travis developed a reputation as a sleaze, rapist, abuser, and generally horrible person. He kept up a string of "girlfriends" that he stole and used as sex slaves. He failed to grow as an individual and barely escaped numerous assassination attempts with his life. At some point, Travis's "girlfriends" included Laura Talley and Kate Bloom. Laura disappeared soon after. At one point, Travis was at a warehouse when they were attacked by a Crested force led by Harrison Root. He gloated behind Plexglas along with Jane Rhiannon and several other guards, but Winston Cahill successfully bypassed the lock. Travis tried to attack but was bludgeoned by Jane. Travis ran for his life and escaped to live another day. Arc I Travis, along with his sister Taylor partied at the Signal nightclub, where Travis made vulgar remarks along with his men. He had a chat with his sister after she burned a man for asking about incest between her and her brother. Travis and Taylor discussed Lori Bishop, whom Travis was entirely unconcerned with. Travis's current girlfriend Kate Bloom arrived, and Travis proceeded to molest her publicly while Taylor tried to talk to her brother. Their discussion was interrupted by Laura Talley, whom had disappeared some weeks prior. She had a bomb strapped in her jacket. Travis recognized it as the work of Paul Mann and berated him for such a stupid move. Paul Mann asked for the location of the Cooledge stockpile. Travis refused. Travis walked down to Laura and froze the bomb's circuits. He gave false reassurance to Laura, before kissing her and freezing her to death. He then made an inappropriate joke and called it a day. Later, Travis and his sister would join with their old enemy Quinn Hayes. He watched as they tortured and humiliated Grant Talon, and continued to watch as he was executed live. Much later, Travis and his sister frequented a fancy restaurant. They discussed the demise of their uncle Reginald. Taylor revealed she was responsible for his murder. Travis is impressed. Kate Bloom arrived and once more Travis went to work with her. Tensions began to rise between he and his sister. Kate made a sarcastic comment, and Travis stopped to ask her what she said. Furious at months of abuse, Kate screamed at him in front of everyone. Deadly calm, Travis ordered her to the kitchens. He led the terrified girl back and ordered her to hold her hand over a stove burner and apologize. He grew increasingly impassioned as she refused to do so. Finally, she slammed his hand into the burner, before slamming his face into it. Kate fled, and Travis was filled with excruciating pain. His face ended up wrapped in bandages. Later he would attack the hospital Malcolm Truman was staying at in an attempt to find and kill Kate for what she did to him. Cameron Lark and Kate attacked him. He ended up slamming her into a wall and yelled at her for what she did. He threw her to the ground and prepared to end it. He was stopped by several shotgun blasts from Dr. Teresa Martin. Her shot sent him toppling over the railing of a staircase and crashed in a heap at the bottom. Kate then dropped a fire extinguisher on his foot, completely destroying it. The broken Travis was then approached by Catalina Luna and Adrian Pasdar, who both sought to claim him for their own. Catalina won out, but Adrian placed a tracker on Travis. Travis was taken back to Harrison Root. Travis was at first defiant, but was soon reduced to begging at his hands. Travis finally revealed the location of the Cooledge stockpile. Having found out all he needed to know, Root executed him. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Status: Dead Category:Arc I Characters Category:Characters killed by Harrison Root